


Explosions

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Bruce Banner is a Good Boyfriend, Concussions, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecure Tony, M/M, Multi, Protective Bruce, Protective Steve, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, workshop explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were phrases that people just said to him. "Who was the lady you left with last night, Mr. Stark?" and "Your place or mine?" were some crowd favorites. But the one Tony was currently hearing was, "Tony, what have you done?" and for once, his answer was, "Nothing."</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tony didn't cause that explosion but he still was getting yelled at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scavenge4Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/gifts).



“Tony, what did you do?”

That seemed to be the popular phrase floating around but Tony wanted to point out that he hadn’t done anything. He had just been sitting there in his lab, innocent as a kitten or tadpole or some other innocent animal, working on a project when that cup of water appeared out of nowhere (he suspected Loki was behind it) in the path of his arm no less, and that was how it fell on the mildly temperamental pile of arrows, causing a small explosion that resulted in some singed hair and head wound that would not stop bleeding. He was not to blame.

“That glass came out of nowhere!” protested Tony as Bruce inspected his wound. “We should be investigating the sudden and nefarious appearance of glasses of water, not yelling at me for a tiny explosion.”

“That water had been there for hours,” snapped Steve.

“Lies!”

“I put it there myself!”

“You’re the one who tried to kill me?” said Tony, sounding scandalized.

“Steve, go easy on him, he has a concussion,” sighed Bruce, stitching the cut closed.

Steve’s eyes softened slightly but not enough for Tony to think he was out of the woods yet. It was time to try a different angle to get out of the yelling he knew he was going to get that his pounding head was not ready to endure.

“Bruce, my head hurts,” whispered Tony, looking up at his genius lover with imploringly sad eyes that could put Steve’s puppy eyes to shame.

Those sad, coffee colored eyes made the resident billionaire look like a child or a lost squirrel and Bruce didn’t know how to respond to that. The doctor often wondered if – when Tony was a child – Tony’s eyes had been blue or green and then morphed into brown because of the amount of coffee the genius consumed. It wouldn’t have surprised anyone if that was the case; Tony drank coffee like a fish.

“Steve’s going to take you to bed,” said Bruce, pressing a swift kiss to the top of Tony’s head before surrendering the genius to the super soldier – there was a band name in there somewhere. “Don’t let him sleep yet.”

“Got it,” said Steve, grinning at Bruce before sweeping Tony up, letting Tony rest his head against Steve’s broad shoulder. “Come on, you. Let’s go cuddle.”

“Yes please,” said Tony, closing his eyes to block out the way the world swayed sickeningly, clutching Steve’s shirt.

Steve kissed Tony’s head and carted the genius upstairs to the bedroom they shared with Bruce.

Getting together had been an accident. Bruce and Steve had been conspiring together to look after Tony while the billionaire worked in the lab. They dropped off food, made sure Tony slept, and somewhere down that line they ended up joining the billionaire for meals and – eventually – sleep. One day, they woke up and realized that they didn’t like the idea of anyone else taking their place romantically. So they just stopped looking for anyone else and started going on real dates.

“Hey Steve,” said Tony in a quiet voice, hoping the soft tone wouldn’t disturb his head.

“Yes darlin’?” replied Steve, looking down at the man who was resting against his chest.

“Can we watch a movie?”

“No,” said Steve, sounding sorry for having to deny his injured lover a form of comfort. “The movement and noise makes you sick when we watch movies when you have a concussion.”

“Mean,” muttered Tony. “I’m tired.”

“You can’t sleep yet.”

“But my head hurts and I’m tired,” whined Tony.

“You can’t sleep until Bruce says so.”

“But that’ll be hours!”

“How about we shower, get you all cleaned and not smelling like burnt hair, and then if Bruce still isn’t finished in his lab we can have JARVIS make him come to us, sound good?”

“I don’t want my head under water,” said Tony, eyes narrowing.

“I know,” said Steve. He kissed the top of Tony’s head one more time before shifting them both off the bed and heading to the bathroom where the oversized shower Tony loved resided.

Throughout the shower, Tony leaned more and more against Steve, allowing the super soldier to carefully wash his hair, removing the blood but avoiding the actual wound. Tony, in turn, nuzzled at Steve’s chest, enjoying the closeness and feeling of being cared for. As much as Steve hated either of his lovers being injured, there was something endearingly sweet about how willing an injured Tony was to let people take care of him. It was a luxury that Tony didn’t usually allow himself, so Steve and Bruce both made sure to take full advantage when they could.

When they returned to the bedroom, Bruce was already in bed with three steaming mugs, one of coco, one of sweet tea, and one of lemon tea with honey. Steve took the coco and held Tony’s lemon tea while Bruce got Tony settled between the two of them.

“Can I go to sleep now?” asked Tony, pouting at Bruce.

“Drink your tea first,” said Bruce, checking the stitches, making sure they were clean and dry. “Then you may sleep.”

“Gimme,” said Tony, making grabby hands at Steve.

After Tony had fallen asleep, his mostly empty mug safely on the side table next to the two empty ones, Bruce and Steve settled down.

“You can sleep,” said Steve. “I’ll make sure to wake him up in a few hours.”

“He’s going to have to take it easy for a week,” said Bruce.

“That’s not going to be easy.”

“No,” said Bruce with a fond smile directed at the billionaire fast asleep between the two of them. “But after tomorrow his head shouldn’t hurt as much so we can keep him still by watching movies. And when he gets tired of that we can force him to cuddle and when that doesn’t work you can convince him to stay in bed by more…explicit means while I make us some food to enjoy in bed.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” said Steve, meeting Bruce half way over their sleeping lover for a kiss. “Now get some sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s your turn for Tony watch. We’re both going to need to be rested if we’re going to keep Tony away from the workshop for a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got organized! I made a list of prompts to fill - mainly so I could enjoy crossing them out as I went, but whatever. 
> 
> This is for the ever amazing Scavenge4Dreams!
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
